wayward_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
There are currently four dungeons in Wayward Souls. Each dungeon is comprised of an overall theme, with largely unique environments and enemy types between the dungeons. The Bronze Dungeon, the Mines (a.k.a Cursed Hollows); the Silver Dungeon, the Tower (a.k.a Amaranth Keep); the Gold Dungeon, the Catacombs (a.k.a Fallen Kingdom); and the Diamond Dungeon, the Labyrinth are the available dungeons to traverse. After the player conquers a dungeon with a character, the next dungeon becomes unlocked for that character, and the option to choose the newly unlocked dungeon or a previous dungeon becomes available. Dungeon Progression Bronze Dungeon - The Mines * Mines - Glume miners, bats, lifters... all the standard enemies of the Bronze Dungeon. * Golems - Robots everywhere! * Mossy Drudgeland - The versatile species of jerks. Buffers, warriors, mages, these little dudes have it all. * Cliffs - Expect to see orcs here. * Boarlands - Watch for feral pigs and their dead skeletons. And... mage boars? Silver Dungeon - The Tower * Castle - The standard Silver Dungeon theme, the castle holds knights, hidden thiefs, and grotesques, usually. * Storeroom - A spinoff of the castle theme, essentially. * Jails - Also house drudges galore. * Slimes - Expect to see... slimes. Obviously. * Library - Refuge for magic casters. Flying books, charging skull slimes, and enemy mages will all shoot out magic projectiles at the player. Gold Dungeon - The Catacombs * Catacombs - The standard Gold Dungeon theme. Possibly the worst theme. Contains invisible assassins, jumping cactii, resurrecting stabbers, and bolt-shooting balloons (not official names). * Undead - Self-explanatory. Have fun with wraiths, zombies, zombie warriors, and skeletons! * Cultists - This fiery, lava-ridden theme is home to skeletons, cultists, imps, and giant flaming demons. * Homuculus - Home to faceless enemies and chattering piles, this theme is more disturbing than it is difficult (which can still be quite high depending on enemy arrangement). The Credits A single secret floor full of many good gnomes and 3 evil gnomes. The credits level is unlocked once you have completed the catacombs. However, on the right hand side of the level, there is an evil gnome blocking the entrance to what he calls, "The Diamond Club," which contains four skull chests and is unlocked after the player completes the Labyrinth. On the left side, there is a drudge gauntlet, leading to an evil gnome and a skull chest. The Labyrinth 20 floors of mashups of your previous enemies, their special variants, the bosses the player has already defeated and a brand new one. The extremely hard dungeon, for expert players. Dungeon Elements Stairs - Every floor of a dungeon has stairs to descend/ascend to the next floor. As the dungeons are randomly generated, a stair room might appear right next to your starting position or all the way across the map. Doors - Doors lock the player's escape from a room until they clear a room of enemies. This prevents players from running past all of the enemies in a floor and dashing their way to the stairs. Doors appear with different visuals depending on the floor theme. Ember Forges - Found between the first and final floors of a dungeon, forges allow players to upgrade aspects of their character for the current run. For a detailed list of forge upgrades, click the link. Decorations - Breakable objects with no real purpose but to spice up the environment and make it prettier. Range from crates to candles to bone piles to bookshelves. May contain a pittance of coinage inside. Dungeon Generation Generation Each dungeon is unique. Some rooms are pre-made but appear in random locations. One common instance of the pre-made rooms is before the boss and the boss room. Both of these rooms in the mines are exactly the same. Loot placement and decoration placement is random some of the pre-made rooms. Rooms with stairs are pre-made as well. Layout Floors start with a door and end with stairs. the path between those is linear and never loops back on itself. Sometimes side passages are generated, and they might contain a special event, such as a cragworm nest, a forge, or a saint. Not all rooms are required to be cleared to enter the next floor. Category:Game Mechanics